


Mrs. Maximoff

by Dinah_Murray



Category: Marvel, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Childhood Trauma, F/M, Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-23 07:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30052146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinah_Murray/pseuds/Dinah_Murray
Summary: Mrs. Maximoff has accomplished much in her short time alive.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Magda (X-Men)
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not finished. Will edit and add more soon

Mrs. Maximoff has accomplished much in her short time alive. She started her life with parents who were still haunted by the atrocities tattooed in numbers on their arms.

Natalya had seen her parents die when she was a teenager. She was taken in by an organization and trained to hurt people. She stayed with them, for too long, losing herself to the grief and loneliness. Thinking that they, _the unit_ , cared for her as she did them. Maybe because staying with them was the only home that didn't have the smell of her mother's and father's blood seeped into every essence of a place.

She lost herself with her team. Meeting him breathed new life into her. Slowly, the gray haze that took over her world seemed to lift, the sunlight felt warm again and the wind brought the smell of wildflowers. Running away from their pasts seemed so Shakspearian for their declaration of love to one another. Barely having time to pack a bag, they picked a spot on the map and fled.

On their marriage certificate, he wrote Magnas and she wrote Magda.

They were happy, far from perfect, but elated in one another. And with candles hidden under the sink and peeling wallpaper, they stayed in their little home, together.

When Anya was born they cried. She was a beautiful baby, so innocent. So free of the pain of her parents. Natalya and Magnes adored and dotted on Anya. In the dead of night, they would stay awake, his thumb stroking her hand, clutched in his. Watching over her, not speaking of the smell of blood coming from the walls or the nervous rattling of the metal light fixtures.

Then Anya turned five. The smell of cinders took over the smell of blood for Natalya. Every breath burned and tasted of ash.

The world turned gray once more. Natalya turned towards her Love, her Heart, her Husband, but Magnes was beside himself with grief as well. He was drowning in his anger before Natalya's very eyes and she could do nothing to help it seemed. One morning, with the chill of winter setting in, he got up from their bed and didn't come home.

With a constant ache in her chest, Natalya abandoned their little home full of enchanting memories of a peaceful time.

The discovery of her pregnancy was a bittersweet one. All alone in a new country, it was harrowing. Especially after more and more whispers of Nazies being killed, with civilians caught in the crossfires, reached her ears. 

A hopefully unnecessary ruse was put into action to keep her and her baby safe. 

That is where Nicholas Maximoff came in. Nick was a sweet man, with a too-thin frame, glasses falling off his nose, and a seemingly endless sweater collection he was longed to have kids of his own. Lonely and tired he was a perfect cover for Natalya and her problems that seemed to grow more permanent as the days went on. 

Natalya came in with a difficult proposal to refuse. She and Nick would raise her unborn child together, as partners, 

With their dingy apartment and growing friendship the months past and so did the hope that Magnes would come to her. But he wasn't Magnes anymore, he wasn't her husband, he is what he was before. Before their growth together, he was just Erik now. A stranger that didn't even know or care that she was going to have their child. Maybe it was cowardness maybe the ever-present hurt in her heart that stopped Natalya from contacting him. But it didn't matter in the end. Her water broke early and the baby was coming.

Compared to her first time giving birth this one was too soon with panic in her veins and pain radiating through her she knew this time it would be alone. Nick, sweet Nick paced outside to doors and all she could remember was how _Erik_ had held her hand. Natalya's efforts were rewarded though, her little boy was born, with a mop of dark hair, Pietro Django Maximoff was the most beautiful thing she had seen, in what felt like years. She cooed at her little baby, her cold, gray heart full of joy. 

Pain ripped through her, worse than she thought possible. When the midwife told her there was another Nataly barely had time to hear her before she was once again pushing. She screamed and wailed, begging for Erik but no reprieve come. At the end with sweat sticking to her forehead, limbs week and blood cover the attending physician, Natalya named her little girl Wanda Marya Maximoff before the darkness took her.


	2. Excerpt of a Heartbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world turned gray once more. Natalya turned towards her Love, her Heart, her Husband, but he was beside himself with grief as well. He was drowning in his anger before Natalya's very eyes and she could do nothing to help it seemed. One morning, with the chill of winter setting in, he got up from their bed and didn't come home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a scene referenced in the first chapter. A little more in depth here.

Natalya woke up with ice running through her veins. The space in the bed next to her was empty, lacking the silver and black hair of her husband. A chill set in her bones. Sitting on the edge of their bed, back ramrod straight and looking at the wall, as if it held all the answers in the universe, was her husband.

" Come back to be Darling." she whispered into the night air. This is what she had been dreading, she could feel it in her bones.

"Darling, you know I love you." Natalya's voiced wavered. "Right?" 

He didn't acknowledge that he heard her, just kept staring at the wall.

"We, we can get through this." the smell of ash briefly seemed to tint the air.

"I'm leaving in the morning. There is something I have to do" his voice was even, calm. He still didn't look at her

"Erik please, don't go." begging seemed beneath her till this very moment.

Natalya could feel the tears forming in her eyes, clouding her vision. His head jerked around to stare at her, eye wide. She never called him Erik. Something they discussed when they got married, a way to distance their past from who they are now.

His eyes closed, seeming to think on what to say. No words came out. Erik turned away and Natalya let a tear fall. 

She could barely hold in the sobs crawling up her throat as he methodically put on his clothes. And finely when the watch was tightened around his wrist, Natalya could only turn away, head falling onto her pillow. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress. I am working with information form the comics, specifically Earth 616 and the Marvel Cinematic Movie Verse. Wanda Vision has really inspired me and I myself has always been interested in Pietro and Wanda's mother. 
> 
> Helpful criticisms are appreciated.


End file.
